El contrato
by summerlilies
Summary: Los mueve la avaricia, eso es todo. Kacchako. AU en el que Bakugou y Uraraka son herederos de dos de las más importantes empresas de Tokyo. Participa en el concurso de fanfics del grupo de BakugouxOchaco shippers en FB. Rating T por la mala boca de Katsuki.


Ambos tratan de convencerse a sí mismos de que lo que los mueve es algo tan simple como la avaricia. Es mucho más fácil así, sin las complicaciones que implicarían una razón diferente, menos despreciable y mucho más honesta.

Su relación puede describirse como "estrictamente de negocios". Sus agendas coinciden con regularidad por pertenecer a la misma élite: jóvenes herederos de unas de las más importantes empresas de todo Japón. Sin mencionar que son compañeros de generación en la mejor universidad de Negocios y Finanzas en el país. Pero fuera del allí, es poco lo que tienen en común. Es difícil verlos juntos fuera de un contexto de negocios, o el universitario.

Y es por eso que a Uraraka le desconcierta tanto cuando Bakugou le llama directamente a su celular para hacerle una invitación personal a cenar. Sin amigos, ni accionistas, o sus padres de por medio. La castaña no recuerda una sola vez en la que ambos compartieran tiempo juntos por voluntad propia, y no la obligación del deber para con sus empresas o sus amigos. Aun así ella acepta, porque está consciente de que los recursos económicos del rubio son de admirarse, y como representante de la empresa de sus padres ella debe ser cordial y procurar mantener las relaciones entre ambos magnates "favorables".

Por eso se arregla para la ocasión con meticulosidad, para dar una buena impresión como representante de "Starbound Co.". El vestido rojo entallado y a hombros descubiertos es un poco más corto de lo que sería apropiado para una cena de negocios, y los tacones de aguja no son su opción favorita de calzado, pero todo sea por dar buena impresión y cumplir con su obligación ante sus padres, por supuesto. Ochaco duda que una cara bonita y contorneadas piernas convenzan al egocéntrico rubio a seguir su voluntad y ceder un trato más favorable para Starbound pero… nunca está de más intentar.

Incluso se ha recogido el cabello en una coleta, algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y puesto ligero maquillaje para verse de lo más presentable. ¡Ochaco, que rara vez puede ser forzada a usarlo para eventos de negocios! Dios sabe que realmente lo está intentando…

Y aun así el mundo parece cuestionar su resolución a ser paciente y cordial, cuando Bakugou llega 15 minutos tarde por ella. El flamante Rolls Royce negro último modelo se detiene frente a la gran entrada de su mansión y Ochaco procura deshacerse del ceño fruncido en su frente y poner su mejor sonrisa.

La cita ni siquiera ha comenzado y el rubio ya ha probado su paciencia; le duelen los pies. Trata de conservar algo de dignidad al hacer su penoso descenso por las escaleras de mármol de la entrada para llegar hasta el coche, del cual Bakugou no tiene ni la mínima atención para bajarse y abrirle la puerta. Es el chofer quien lo hace, y de nuevo Ochaco se recuerda a sí misma poner su mejor sonrisa aunque el silencio y la expresión indescifrable del rubio ante su saludo, sean de lo más groseros.

Bakugou llega tarde porque a diferencia de ella, él tiene una agenda mucho más ajetreada y cosas más importantes que hacer… o eso se dice en el trayecto a su casa, cuando no paran de sudarle las manos y susurra entre dientes una lista de profanidades maldiciendo la inquietud de su estómago. No es una cita con intenciones amorosas ni nada de esas noñerías, es una cena de negocios entre dos futuros CEOS de algunas de las compañías más prometedoras de Tokyo.

Bakugou siempre consigue lo que se propone, y _siempre_ gana. Él se ha visto en su futuro como el CEO más exitoso y poderoso de todo Japón, su empresa ocupando el puesto número uno. Para conseguirlo y llegar hasta donde quiere, no dudará en hacer lo que sea necesario.

Cuando invita a Uraraka Ochaco a cenar al restaurante más exclusivo y caro de Tokyo, lo hace con el único fin de presentarle una "propuesta" que asegurará su futuro y, por qué no, el de ella también. Respeta a Uraraka como una inteligente mujer y socio de negocios, como compañero de universidad y "amigo" de la infancia la conoce y está seguro de su decisión y su victoria. Aunque se le retuerzan las entrañas y le suden aún más las manos ante la posibilidad de que Uraraka no sea en realidad tan inteligente como pensaba y lo rechace.

Está tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se percata cuando el auto se detiene y la puerta se abre. La voz dulce y clara de Ochaco lo saca de sus pensamientos y al verla no puede evitar sorprenderse un poco. La castaña nunca ha sido una aficionada de la moda y el maquillaje, desde chico la ha conocido como una chica simple que prefiere los shorts y tops deportivos a un vestido. Parte de él esperaba verla abrir la puerta de su casa y recibirlo en pijama como cuando visitaba con sus padres a los suyos.

En vez de eso se encuentra con una joven mujer que no coincide en nada con la niña de sus recuerdos. Trata de no observar demasiado su marcada figura, que rara vez deja lucir fuera de eventos de negocio importantes. No es como él le ponga mucha atención cuando coinciden, usualmente él va acompañado y ella no se aparta del idiota de Deku. Pero esta tarde solo serán ellos dos, y Bakugou trata de reprimir la molesta sensación que ello le provoca en el pecho.

Gira la vista a otro lado cuando le sonríe e ignora el saludo que le hace. No podría responderle aunque quisiera, su boca está seca y no encuentra la voz y prefiere mil veces ser grosero a quedar como un idiota frente a esa cara redonda. Ella parece captarlo y durante la mayoría del viaje se mantiene en incómodo silencio a excepción de algunas preguntas de cortesía sobre cómo están sus padres, o como ha estado su día, que él es capaz de responder con brevedad.

Cuando llegan a su destino Ochaco sólo ruega a todos los cielos que su sufrimiento termine pronto. Ese viaje en auto han sido los 10 minutos más largos e incómodos de su vida. No puede creer que a pesar de las cosas que tienen en común no puedan establecer una conversación normal, aunque sabe que no todo es su culpa. Bakugou ha puesto poco o nada de su parte para ser cordial, le aterra pensar que el resto de la tarde será algo parecido a lo que ha vivido en ese coche. Completa indiferencia y poca amabilidad. ¡Hasta parece que quien le hiciera el favor de estar allí fuera él! Cómo si ella no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer…

Cuando el chofer les abre la puerta y se bajan, Bakugou le ofrece su brazo en lo que es su primera atención para con ella en toda la tarde y ella trata de no apretarlo demasiado bajo sus dedos y quebrarlo cuando lo toma. Hay papparazzis esperándolos afuera y los guardaespaldas de ambos que venían siguiéndolos en una camioneta aparte, saltan a resguardarlos del flash de las cámaras.

Ochaco trata de mostrar su más grande sonrisa, aunque en su mente ya esté pensando en las ridículas historias que protagonizarán los dos en las revistas de mañana. "¡Romance millonario! Los herederos de Starbound Co. y BOOM Industries estrechan relaciones". Sonríe hasta que le duelen los cachetes y consiguen pasar entre el tumulto de gente al elevador privado del edificio, un rascacielos reconocido como de los mejores lugares con vista a la ciudad.

En el interior del elevador suelta el brazo del rubio y se limita a tratar de no prestar tanta atención a su proximidad, o el calor de su cuerpo y el delicioso olor de su perfume. Bakugou tiene el ceño fruncido y aprieta y relaja sus manos con lo que casi cree, parece nerviosismo. Pero no, la castaña debe malinterpretarlo, debe ser ira contenida pues ella y todo el mundo saben muy bien lo mucho que el explosivo joven detesta los papparazzis. Ochaco solo ruega que el rubio no explote en el elavador con ella dentro.

Cuando llegan a la entrada del restaurante los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban se quedan allí, y ambos tratan de convencerse de que lo que está ocurriendo es una cena de negocios como cualquier otra… aunque la luz de las velas, la música clásica de fondo, y el hecho de que estén completamente solos frente a una romántica vista a la ciudad, implicarían lo contrario.

"Peccato" es el mejor restaurante de comida italiana de la ciudad, ubicado en lo más alto del rascacielos "Cloud 9" tiene vista panorámica de los mejores lugares de todo Tokyo. El rubio lo ha elegido con toda la intención de impresionar, pues para él no hay lugar para el error. Katsuki Bakugou nunca pierde y esa noche no sería la excepción.

Uraraka trata de no mostrar su asombro demasiado. A pesar de su solvencia económica, Ochaco se considera una chica sencilla. Usualmente preferiría un tazón de fideos instantáneos a cualquier restaurante de comida "gourmet" de renombre. Con sus diminutas porciones y precios desorbitados, Ochaco trata de evadirlos por considerarlos un mal negocio. Pero cuando entra a aquel lugar, iluminado a la luz de las velas, de bellos arreglos florales, y sobre todo de grandes ventanales con una vista hermosa al ocaso que se oculta en el horizonte de Tokyo... No puede evitar sorprenderse.

El lugar es elegante, pero para nada ostentoso. No necesita serlo, la vista habla por él. En su estado de ensimismamiento Uraraka se queda atrás, mientras Bakugou se adelanta hasta una mesa con vista perfecta a la ciudad. Cuando el rubio se percata, voltea a verla con una ceja alzada.

Uraraka espera que abra la boca y le grite algo ofensivo sobre lo lenta que es, o algo sobre como él no tiene "todo su maldito tiempo". Pero se sorprende cuando el rubio parece divertido y satisfecho por su reacción, una sonrisa ladeada se dibuja en sus labios y Uraraka no sabe atinar el porqué del brinco que da su corazón.

—No hay nadie… —susurra por lo bajo mientras observa el lugar con grandes ojos.

Se acerca a la mesa junto a los ventanales donde la espera Bakugou, y cuando este le saca la silla para que ella se siente su asombro no cabe en ella misma. ¿Dónde había quedado el chico indiferente de hace unos minutos?

—Reservé todo el lugar para nosotros —le comenta, como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras toma asiento y se dedica a observar el menú.

En un segundo tienen dos meseros muy amables a su disposición procurando que todo esté perfecto y dispuestos a tomar su orden. Todo es simplemente demasiado para Ochaco… las atenciones del personal, el hermoso lugar, la música romántica que suena suavemente de fondo. Se encuentra tan abrumada que no atina a hacer otra cosa que ensimismarse observando la carta y sus platillos carísimos, una sensación de pánico sube por su garganta cuando uno de los chicos que les atienden le pregunta si está lista para ordenar.

Uraraka se congela bajo la pesada mirada carmín de Bakugou, trastabillando en sus palabras, las manos le sudan y por un momento casi maldice su torpeza en voz alta al tirar el menú.

—Ella tomará el especial de la casa y yo también — escucha decir cuando se agacha para alcanzar la carta aunque uno de los atentos meseros ya lo haya hecho por ella.

Uraraka le dedica una mirada curiosa, pero el rubio la ignora.

—De tomar… vino tinto está bien, y eso sería todo por ahora— agrega con un ademán que indica que ambos pueden retirarse.

Uraraka sigue viéndola perpleja, parte curiosa parte molesta, deseosa de saber que le hace creer a Bakugou que puede ordenar por ella.

—No tenías que ordenar por mí —murmulla haciendo pucheros.

Katsuki se burla, con esas carcajadas graves y sonoras que ella conocía bien. Y aun así, había sido tanto tiempo…

—Claro, lo tenías bajo control cara redonda… Te va a gustar ya lo verás— le responde en sarcasmo y una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

—Hey! Ni se te ocurra empezar Rey Explosión Muerte…— le responde ella pícaramente con una sonrisa propia.

Los ojos de Bakugou parecen encenderse ante la amenaza y de pronto Uraraka es trasladada a tiempos mejores, cuando los dos estaban en mejores términos y la vida era mucho menos complicada. Aunque mejores términos implicaran peleas y discusiones ridículas casi a diario en ese entonces, ella está segura de que preferiría mil veces la explosividad de su ira al silencio de su indiferencia…

Bakugou estrella sus manos firmemente contra la mesa y el "clank" de los cubiertos la trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—No me retes cara de ángel…— se inclina peligrosamente sobre la mesa — Por qué ya sabes cómo terminará.

Pero a ella Bakugou no la intimida nada. Uraraka nunca ha sido de echarse para atrás así que sigue las provocaciones.

El rubio extiende la mano para tomar de su vaso de agua y ella deja caer la bomba.

—Claro, contigo colgado de los calzones en lo alto de una rama del manzano de mi jardín — susurra inclinando su pecho sobre la mesa.

Bakugou se ahoga en su trago de agua y Uraraka trata de contener la risa que la estremece desde adentro. Los meseros llegan oportunos a (salvarla del problema en el que se había metido) servirles un par de copas del más caro vino y un par de entremeses.

Uraraka se dispone a disfrutar de la comida y el vino ignorando la mirada de muerte que le lanza el rubio desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sin embargo es limitado el tiempo que puede fingir interés en un diminuto aperitivo y una copa de vino que ha rebajado a la mitad en su nerviosismo. Cuando se encuentra con sus ojos, contiene el aliento.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se cuelan por los ventanales y cubren a su compañero en un halo de luz cálida. Las puntas de sus mechones se tiñen de naranja, y Uraraka descubre algo indescifrable y atractivo en la calma de su expresión, y los destellos anaranjados de sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso — murmulla observando el líquido rojo en su copa.

—No puedo creer que tú lo olvidaras… — responde sintiendo como el corazón se le hunde en el pecho, tantea su suerte antes de enfatizar las sílabas de aquel apodo de infancia —Ka-cchan.

La mirada del rubio se vuelve a posar en la suya y Uraraka hace todo lo posible por mantener la intensidad de sus ojos. Los meseros llegan con los platillos principales, retiran los otros y llenan sus copas. Uraraka no está segura de si debería tomar la segunda pero sus dedos se estiran para alcanzarla de todos modos.

—¿Recuerdas por qué peleábamos?

—No recuerdo la mitad de las razones de nuestras peleas — murmura ella,

A Bakugou le viene a la mente una mata de cabello verde y un idiota rostro manchado de pecas y aprieta con más fuerza la copa de vidrio en sus manos —Yo si…— suelta entre dientes, un susurro apenas audible.

Uraraka cree alcanzar a entender, pero no se atreve a decir nada más. Bakugou cambia el tema.

—Creo que sabes que no te invité aquí hoy para una emotiva sesión por el jodido camino del recuerdo.

Su semblante se ensombrece.

—Estás aquí para hablar de negocios.

Uraraka trata de no prestar mucha atención al tono amargo en los bordes de su voz.

—Lo sé, te escucho

—No todavía, comamos primero, si recuerdo bien creo que te gustará y si no pues te jodes

Uraraka no dice más, no le responde con un ingenioso comentario propio y se limita a babear por el manjar que está a punto de llevarse a la boca. No protesta porque, en efecto, el malhumorado rubio le atinó a su comida favorita: lasagna. Una sensación cálida le inunda el pecho y le dedica una última mirada a su acompañante antes de deleitarse con su festín.

Se vuelve más consciente de la música y la tenue iluminación de las velas y las luces de la ciudad en el silencio. Durante unos minutos no se escucha del par otro sonido más que el chocar de sus cubiertos. Uraraka siente el peso de la tensión hundirse en su pecho.

Ha tomado un poco más de lo que debía, su cabeza se envuelve en una delgada neblina.

—No creo que recuerdes, pero el que nosotros nos conociéramos hace tantos años no fue una linda coincidencia

Uraraka pestañea y frunce su ceño con suavidad —Claro que no, fue gracias a nuestros padres.

—Y sabes el ¿por qué? —presiona el rubio con cierta amargura.

El somnoliento pestañeo y la expresión de confusión de la castaña le responden. Bakugou trata de suprimir los pensamientos que le vienen a la cabeza como que el rubor en sus mejillas y su expresión somnolienta la hace ver más linda de lo usual.

—Por qué… ¿qué? — murmura, casi como preguntándose a sí misma.

—En ese entonces, nuestros padres nos presentaron porque se hablaba de estrechar relaciones entre ambas empresas…

Bakugou se detiene, como contemplando sus siguientes palabras. Su mirada carmesí se posa sobre su ojos caramelo con más decisión.

—Nosotros entrabamos en el trato.

Hay un segundo o dos en los que Uraraka contiene el aliento intentando comprender lo que significan sus palabras. Algo no encaja y la expresión de la castaña se frunce en confusión pura, la neblina de su estado no la deja ver, aquella verdad más clara que el día.

—Matrimonio, Uraraka —le espeta el rubio, como desdeñando cada sílaba de sus palabras— Se habló de arreglar un jodido compromiso entre nosotros.

Uraraka no entiende y su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Pero éramos unos niños…

—Eso no importa — suena su voz, grave y un tanto distante.

Bakugou se acomoda un tanto perturbado en la silla, perdiendo su vista en algún punto lejos del rascacielos. Suena muy lejana su voz cuando apenas en un susurro escucha su propuesta, sus palabras claras como el agua.

—Uraraka… cásate conmigo.

Y el mundo se _detiene_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Esa noche en lo alto del rascacielos Cloud 9, Bakugou le propone matrimonio porque la empresa de Uraraka tiene el poder, influencia y conexiones que el necesita para llegar a ser el número 1. No lo mueve otra cosa que la avaricia de poder, o eso le gusta decirse cuando su corazón late un poco más rápido al tener su angelical cara redonda muy cerca.

Esa noche Uraraka acepta porque está algo alcoholizada y su juicio es cuestionable, pero no puede negar que el rubio explosivo tiene el dinero y los recursos que la empresa de sus padres desesperadamente necesita para salir del apuro de un mal negocio. Se convence de que no la inspira otra cosa que la avaricia por los recursos económicos de Katsuki, o eso se dice cuando se pierde más de lo debido en sus ojos y algo en su corazón se remueve.

Al final del día ambos prometen no complicar las cosas, lo que hay entre ellos es muy simple… nada más que un contrato.


End file.
